


How ironic

by MgFyre_Abc



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Badass EVERYONE, F/F, Fantasy!Korra, Futuristic!Opal, More tags soon?, Princess!Korra, Two universes colliding, futuristic!Asami, oh where do i start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MgFyre_Abc/pseuds/MgFyre_Abc
Summary: Two universes bleeding into each other.One depending completely on science. Their technology advancing at an awe inspiring rate. The humans within playing god at every turn. Giving every person a chance to become the most omnipotent of all. A world spinning slowly, but growing immensely.And the other, a complete opposite. Relying on forces beyond their control. Instead of technology they use their strength and compulsion to survive. Many wielding their status as the best among the best as a ticket for selfish comfort. An unfair world for those born unfortunate.Two worlds, one war, zero retrials.The story of the princess of elements and the god of technology.How ironic.





	1. Chapter 1

Asami POV, The Republic

I took a deep breath, slowly taking in the familiar scents of my personal workshop. The lingering stench of smoke and electricity hung in the air from past experiments. While the oil and metallic smells furnished the air and items within the shop. All attempts to detach the smell long abandoned. 

I leaned back in my well-used metal chair, resting my heels atop the large work desk in front of me. I blissfully groaned as I stretched my arms above my head, a sudden loud pop reaching my ears as my back cracked in response. Rolling my shoulders, I lowered my arms and glanced about my workshop. Really, I should be getting some sleep instead of staying up working another full nighter, but it seemed that was not in the cards for me. 

The garage like room I sat in wasn't the biggest in the world, but it was definitely not cramped. It held multiple vehicles of all kinds, a few rustic cars, some modern shuttles, an impressive amount of motorcycles, and on top of that a rather small fancy looking blimp. Multiple tables were scattered around as well, each covered with their respective blueprints and projects of mine. Yet the room was not crowded. I could still, if I wanted, manage to add twenty more motorcycles to my collection.

The only visible way to leave the workshop was the large elevating platform to my right, it was sticking out from the building and was made completely from glass. The other, less visible, way to leave would be the one huge glass wall overlooking the huge metropolis below. It could open up to allow the shuttles and blimp to dock inside. 

Low red tinted lighting and the distant rising sun combined, gave everything within my workshop a slightly eerie feel. But after many afternoons and long nights in this very spot it only made it more relaxing. 

I could feel the sore way my lungs expanded and contracted with every breath I took. My body was near its limit for how long it could function without rest. I sighed and grudgingly let myself agree with it, deciding my next big project was going to be on getting rid of the necessity of sleep.

I pushed myself up from my chair and almost fell down right after, only catching myself at the last second. It took another try but I managed to walk myself over to the glass elevator. Using the wall for support as it descended, I thought over the recent delema. 

It seems science had stopped working.

If I wasn't so delirious right now I'm sure I would have phrased it in more, realistic terms. But honestly, it was the truth. It was a new phenomenon, slight errors in scientific laws. Gravity suddenly vanishing for hours in unpredictable spots of spheres of exactly two mile radiuses. Untouched items teleporting, or rather just vanishing as they haven't been found yet, at random. Earthquakes out of nowhere. Whole lakes and rivers freezing in the middle of summer, or the opposite, ice melting in below zero temperatures.

These weren't impossible feats. No, actually they could easily be done with our technology. But it was the simple fact that no one was doing it that made it unreasonable. No one claimed responsibility, gangs and well known terrorists even seems faintly terrified by it. But not as much as the actual law enforcers, or the citizens of the Republic.

Before last week, I hadn't really bothered with it. It was always in the back of my mind of course. But it just wasn't a priority, I guess I always assumed that there was some underrated criminal out there doing it. It was a good excuse for the unexplainable. But a excuse is all it was. Six and a half days ago, the biggest, most unexplainable phenomenon occurred.

Time froze.

It was in three spots. Three cities to be precise. Nothing like the metropolises spread out across the globe. But small towns, each with a population under a few thousand. A rarity nowadays, with our oversized population making use of any and all space available.

It was as if someone just pushed the pause button. You could look in from the outside and see the inhabitants frozen on their morning strolls. Stiff birds still aloft midair. Cars stopped in the streets unnaturally. The colors within could hardly be made out, everything taking on the same deathly pale white color.

The scientists around the world, myself included, rushed to figure out what had happened. We tried to find any sort of connection between the towns, and instead found they couldn't be more different. They each had different cultures, lifestyles, they even spawned from different countries. The only two similarities were the facts that they were frozen, and relatively small. Nonetheless, we still did find out one interesting piece of data. If you tried in penetrate the ‘bubble’ surrounding the towns with any sort of object it would just vanish, completely disappear. Needless to say, no one attempted to touch it themselves.

The towns remained like this for three days, exactly seventy two hours. And then, they just continued. The people and animals within were unaffected, as if nothing had happened. They didn't remember it, they weren't in need of nutrition, nothing seemed out of place. In fact, if anything, the towns were more affected by the media and curious scientists then their time skip.

Stopping time, though tried hundreds of thousands of times, has never been successful, and deemed impossible. At least it was thought that was the case before now. 

The elevator reached the bottom floor. And it's giant doors slid open, revealing a huge open commons area. Workers and citizens alike moving about the area purposefully. Computer screens lined the walls showing adds and daily information. A humongous holoscreen of the future industries logo was set up in the center of the room. No one paid it any mind, everyone having seen it thousands of times already. 

I blinked and rubbed my foggy eyes. Stopping time is apparently possible. And if I have to work myself down to dust to figure out how, well then, I guess someone better get a nice vase to hold me. 

“Miss Sato,” a voice said politely as I stepped off the elevator. I looked over to see my personal assistant, Opal, holding a coffee and a overstuffed folder. “Good morning.”

“Ah, right, morning Opal,” I rubbed my eyes again, “is that for me?” I nodded my head towards the coffee she held as I took the folder from her hands.

“Yes it is,” she bit her lip, “but I don't think you'll be drinking it. When's the last time you slept?” She pulled the coffee away from my outstretched hand. I sighed, she was right but that coffee was smelling really good right about now.

“I actually was just going to head home,” I paused, highly doubting that I could actually make it home myself, “or as close as home as I can get.”

“You're going to give me a heart attack, Asami,” Opal hissed under her breath. “Come on, I'm driving.”

“That's not in your contract,” I laughed at her glower.

“Contract my ass. As your friend I am driving you home!” Opal grabbed the folder out of my hands and crossed her arms over it. She made a face when I didn't move. I rolled my eyes and started towards the giant archway of a door to the outside. 

Opal quickly came up next to me. Sipping at the coffee herself. That tease. Multiple people bowed their heads at me as I pasted them, others giving small greetings. My face, especially around here, was probably the second most well known, just after my father. It made making any real connections quite hard. Opal was definitely a rare case. I looked over at her again, how the heck did she finish that coffee already. 

“I can see you drooling Sato,” Opal chuckled, “you can have some when you get at least ten hours of sleep.”

“Ten!” I coughed, lowering my voice after getting a few looks from the passerby. “Opal, I have a meeting in-” I looked at the hologram clock spinning around my wrist, “-five hours!”

“Oh, well, that's unfortunate,” Opal said nonchalantly. She dropped the now empty coffee cup into a trash as we walked. 

“I'll fight you.”

“Whatever you say rich girl.”

We passed under the archway, and even in my sleep deprived state I could feel the small pride I held for it. Having designed the building myself, this archway was definitely my favorite part. And it only took three nights of erasing and scratching out ideas to come up with it.

Outside the building was definitely a daunting site to behold by those unaccustomed to it. Hundreds of buildings sprouted out from the ground in a race to the sky. Each one competing with each other over architecture design, some almost ridiculous in their shapes. Shuttle crafts sped by on all levels, some inches above the ground, others thousands of feet above the highest building.

Holograms covered every flat surface you could see. And the people walking the streets looked so different from one to the next. As the technological hub, there were the most cyborgs here than anywhere else on the planet. And it was clear. Almost every person had at least some sort of implant, some simple, like my holographic computer chip, and some more complex, like Opal’s airwave system. Which basically had everything she might need as a assistant or just day to day life. All available before her eyes, she didn't even have to move to interact with it.

And because she had that, it really got under her skin that I made her print everything out. “For no reason.” In her words. Which is correct, I have no reason. Other then getting to mess with her.

“Hey Asami?” I flinched surprised and heard Opal laughing directly after. I blinked, and realized that somewhere between my observations of the city and reminding myself how much I love to mess with my assistant, we had gotten into a shuttle. Opals shuttle if I want to be specific.

I could feel the slight turbulence of the craft’s engine starting as it steadily lifted off the ground.

“Asami!” Opal said again, catching my attention.

“Huh?” 

She handed me a small screen, words flashing across it quickly as the stream of news came in at a near hypersonic pace. 

“You're going to want to see this.”


	2. Storms brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra has a chat

Korra POV, The Four Nations

Large foreboding clouds enveloped the sky with alarming presto. The inky darkness left in their wake buzzed with an unfamiliar energy. Leaving those fortunate enough to be able to sense it, like myself, with a sour taste in their mouth.

The abrupt, yet powerful, blasts of lightning lit everything around me up in distressingly sharp snapshots. Putting a view I usually enjoyed during days nature wasn't feeling particularly murderous on full display. 

An enormous ancient tree embodied most of what was perceivable. Standing a mile tall on a equally impressive trunk, it's visible roots sprawling long beyond the border of what was viewable. Temples were built into the tree, some hung of the side, others built within the low hanging branches. Homes and markets alike scattered throughout the root made forest below. 

Astoundingly mammoth spirits, however made small by their surroundings scale, swam through the air. They interweaved with the tree branches calmly, seemingly ignorant of the brewing storm. Among them flew other creatures, such as flying bison, lemurs, griffins, birds, even a flew gliders could be seen rushing to cover. 

The air nation was certainly impressive and, even with its sudden ominous behavior, peaceful. 

“Avatar Korra,” a rough calloused voice sighed from below me. “You should be with Master Beifong.”

I sat cross legged in the Lotus position, all uncomfortability long gone from many years of practice. Strong cold winds blew against me at full force, making balance hard on the small branch I rested on. Yet, I stayed perched in my spot, more stonelike then relaxed.

“I already know everything Master Beifong can teach me,” I stated without turning to look at the speaker. 

“Korra, there is always something to learn,” they said with amusement hidden within their words. “You know this.” I could feel their immense spiritual energy like a beacon among the storm. Nothing compared to what I'm sure they could sense in me. But still, my posture settled a bit unconsciously. 

I pushed air out my nose quietly. “I know Master Zuko.”

“Then why?”

I finally looked down to see the aged fire master. He stood on a large stone platform, which stuck out from the tree’s center. A pillar framed tunnel carved into the tree to our right. Vines, brush, and other signs of decay littered the temple. Reminding me that my hiding spot was one of higher, smaller, and older temples in the air nation, and rarely saw visitors other then myself. And, apparently, Master Zuko. 

The fire master met my eyes and waited patiently with his hands behind his back. I sighed and pushed myself up from my position. After stretching my limbs I let myself fall backwards off of the branch. My fall slow and deliberate as I controlled the air currents around myself. I spun in the air and landed on my feet, right before the red clad man. 

“I had a bad feeling about today,” I spoke slowly watching his facial expressions. He smiled.

“It makes me proud that you can sense it, Korra,” he lifted his hand with intent of directing me towards the edge of the platform. I let myself stand still momentarily before hesitantly following him. 

We stood there in silence, overlooking the bustling kingdom below. It always amused me how half of the air nation stuck stubbornly to their traditional ways, living as nomads, centering themselves around their spirit tree, and obstinately staying out of fights. While the other half were almost dedicated to being their opposite. Somehow managing to intwine themselves with every war, questioning prescribed and moral grounds daily, and taking cross-culturalism to the extreme. 

It is fair to say that the most open-minded people and the most prejudiced people to ever roam the four nations, lived a minutes glide away from each other. 

The split nation of air was not the only nation with unity disrupting issues. The earth, fire, and water kingdoms also had theirs. Maybe not as comedic as the air’s, but nonetheless, still in need of a solution. Which, probably because of karma, is my duty to deal with.

I looked over to my fire hailing master. Who of which was still studying the land below. As much as I hated to interrupt his own inner mulling, I had a feeling he came here to speak to me about something, and I'd rather not wait to find out what it was. Even if I had a less than foggy idea of its topic. 

I cleared my throat to capture his attention. “Master Zuko, as I was saying, we are in the middle of the most spiritual place on the planet.” He nodded. “Storms like this don’t just happen. Something must be wrong.”

“Korra,” the old man reached into his robes and pulled out a scroll wrapped in dark blue fabric, it had the southern watertribe insignia engraved on the scrolls head. Causing my eyes to widen in surprise at my homeland’s sudden appearance in the conversation. “This is one of many documents of strange occurrences throughout the four nations. I'd thought this one might interest you most because of your ties. Although I would not recommend favoritism in your position, I can understand.”

I blinked, my evident surprise slipping away into worry. “Why was I not notified of this sooner!” I hastily grabbed the scroll from the fire master, internally kicking myself for being rude.

“You're in the middle of training Korra. Believe it or not but some of us do worry about you,” Master Zuko spoke while eying me as I read the watertribe scroll. “We were going to wait till after you were finished with your training before throwing you out to the world.”

“Master Zuko, with all due respect, it is my job to keep peace throughout the four nations. On all accounts, including-” my eyes trailed over the words in the scroll another time, “whatever this is.”

He laughed then looked away. “Truthfully, I agree. Your predecessor, my friends, and I, all were, as stated by some, saving the world by your age.” Thunder bellowed above us, a warning to anyone left outside, that they should not be. Zuko nodded as if agreeing with the occult forces, then, still looking away, spoke once more. “It wasn't my idea, and that is why I am telling you this now. It seems our era of harmony will be coming to a end sooner than expected. And as always, during those harsh times, the Avatar is going to be needed. Fully realized or not. Korra, my generation is over, you need be ready.” When he finished he took a step back and, to my astonishment, bowed deeply.

I swallowed, almost awkward as I bowed back. “Of course Master Zuko.”

We stayed like that briefly. Then the fire master stood up straight again, with me coming up directly after. “I will be going now, Korra, you should probably head back to Master Beifong as well. I'd rather not have this hereditarily important tree get destroyed in her search for you.”

“Maybe,” I chuckled nervously, and rubbed the back of my neck. After seeing his raised eyebrow I ceded and let my head fall in resignation. “Yeah, sounds like a plan.”

He gave me a kind smile before he started off to wherever he was heading. I watched as his form slowly disappeared down a stairway built into one particularly spiraled branch. And then I was alone once again. The booming clouds above gave me the rest of the encouragement I needed to head back myself. 

Whatever was going to happen, I was going to be ready, even if I had to fight the whole White Lotus to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	3. Tick-Tock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tick-tock, goes the-clock. Shall we play-a game?
> 
> Tick-tock, goes your time. Your-life's wasting away.
> 
> Tick-tock, goes the-clock.
> 
> I hope you're ready to-play.

Asami POV, The Republic

I was born into a peaceful world.

Sure, there were still terrorists, threats, and accidents. Terrible stuff still happened, but they were all handled in forethought. Everything that could go wrong had a protocol, and so when they did happen to, well, happen. It would be taken care of efficiency, safely, and discreetly. 

Living conditions were extremely high. Hunger, poverty, homelessness, poor education, and even illnesses were unheard of. Lifespans were in the hundreds now, and families were hardly broken up. A drastic change from what it had be like only a few centuries ago. 

There were no wars going on either. No tense conditions to live under. No faceless governments controlling their inhabitants like livestock. Our planet had long ago agreed to become one. Now called The Republic, we focused on prosperity. We strived to better ourselves every day, whether it be biologically, technologically, scientifically, or politically. 

And so, with that said, I can remorselessly say this.

I've never seen this much pure chaos in my life. Absolutely no one knew how to deal with this frenzy of a situation. Everyone was panicking. Our systems, made by the best of the best, were failing. Citizens of The Republic dropped their jobs left and right, everyone trying to get to their families. Our shuttle regulations were carelessly broken in the people's rush. Crashes, suddenly common, were left unattended to. And any manual systems shut down.

The main necessary manual system that shut down was the media. News. No one knew what was going on, other then the one fact that everyone had learned simultaneously twelve hours ago.

A time bomb set in the middle of the world biggest city was slowly ticking down. Or should I say ticking up. 

A explosion on a supernova level, one big enough to destroy the whole planet and more. Frozen in a slow expanding detonation, another example of time freezing, or in this case, slowing. The only difference this time was that it was done on purpose, by someone. 

And that someone was Amon.

Twelve hours ago. A live broadcast took control of every single piece of technology that was capable of making sound. 

Every single screen. A half-trillion of them. It didn't matter if it was a personal computer, or one of the billions of ads that adorned the cities buildings. Even the manually controlled ones, due to Amons helpers, were overtaken by the same video. 

If the screens weren't bad enough, every other piece of technology that could receive outside data was suddenly under control as well. And so, as the outcome, half of the world became a radio. 

The biggest cyberattack on The Republic to date. 

All because one man wanted to play a game.

 

Asami POV, The Republic Police Headquarters 

“Opal,” my overtaxed voice sounded harsh even to my own ears, but it did its job. Opal spun around on her chair. Worried green eyes matched my own. “How many times have you watched that video?”

“This would be around my three hundredth time.”

I sighed. Opal and I had been in this same dreary room for the past ten hours. And despite the immense threats looming over The Republic, Opal still stubbornly managed to get me to use fifty percent of that time to sleep. Which, at this point I couldn't find it in myself to regret. 

The room we stayed in was actually a small cubicle at The Republic Police Headquarters. It's only entrance was a thick metal door that led to the Police Chief's office. Bonus of being one of the brightest minds of my time, and best friends with the Police Chief's niece. If anyone could solve Amon’s ‘riddle’, I'd say it would be us.

Even if it meant we had to stay in a slightly cramped, windowless, bunker like room. I had previously been sleeping on a couch Opal had some officers bring in earlier. Now, I got up to stand behind the metal table at which sat Opal. We had unlimited access to anything we could possibly need. And yet, we were still struggling. 

“Play it from beginning,” Opal nodded and restarted the video without making anymore movements due to her airwave system.

“Dear The Republic,” a masked man stood in the center of a darkly lit room. He had a black and red suit with white gloved hands. His mask was also white and covered his whole face. Yet it was still obvious that he was the one talking. “My name is Amon, the leader of a group called the equalists. Recently there have been disruptions throughout our world.” 

“Wait pause it,” I told Opal, a quick second later the video stopped, and green eyes looked up at me. “His suit pocket has a flower sticking out of it. Do you think it means something?” I worried my lip as I tried to identify what type of flower it was. Nowadays people usually didn't care too much for plants, and only certain places sold them. To even come across a flower in nature was difficult.

“Honestly I think it's just to make himself feel more creepy,” Opal mumbled. “But I can look into it.”

“What type is it?” I asked her and leaned forward to try and see it better on the screen. Suddenly a box formed around the red flower and enlarged itself till it took up the whole screen. The pixelated picture took a second to become clear-cut, but when it did I was able to see how beautiful and healthy it looked. As if it had been plucked only moments before the video. 

“It's a red lotus flower,” Opal’s eyes flicked back and forth before stopping. Her face morphed into confusion. “Asami, the lotus flowers has been extinct for two thousand years.”

“That's,” I cleared my throat. “Not the weirdest thing to happen so far. Sadly.”

“But no, Asami. They didn't just go extinct. Just one day the whole population of the lotus flower vanished. Red, white, pink, all of them.”

“Oh great. So the weird phenomena isn't just our generations problem,” Opal shook her head at me. “Actually,” my voice lifted a octave, “that, might be a good idea! Look into anything similar to what has been happening. Myths, fairy tales, alleged strange happenings, anything. Oh, and resume the video, unlike you I haven't watched it a billion times.”

“Three hundred,” her hissing didn't affect me.

The video contracted back to its original state then resumed. “These developments are nothing for you to worry about. Not anymore,” the man crossed his hands behind his back. “I want to play a game.”

“No thanks,” Opal murmured under her breath with blank eyes still looking through the worlds databases. Still, it was a sped up process compared to normal, due to her unrestricted access and closeness to the secure files. In fact, I'm sure the police department had at least a few officers helping her right now.

“My rules are simple,” Amon begun again. “One, don't die. Two, open your closed minds and think outside the box. Three, you must finish every round before the time limit. If you fail to complete it, then you will also fail the first rule.”

“Morbid much?” I raised my eyebrows at Opal’s comment. “What?”

“Round one will begin with a bang,” he spoke with a vile tongue, almost egotistic. Even though he wore a mask, I could still imagine the sick smile plastered across his face. “To make it stop, you will need to find the first break in the Axis. Once you do, enter into the world of elements. Find the Avatar, and bring them to me.”

The video flickered into static. Then was replaced by an overview of a building. It wasn't a very important building. The Lars Dysfunction, it was a smallish building compared to those around it. A small self owned tattoo business. But it's location was the exact center of The Republic’s biggest city, also known as the Future Industry's district. 

Other then a loud ticking sound, nothing particularly interesting was wrong with what we were seeing. Then it happened. A blinding flash of light took over everything. And the video zoomed out. 

The Lars Dysfunction and a few blocks around it were gone, replaced by a glowing ball of light. Smack center of the city. The ticking in the background continued as the video faded to black. Then a clock appeared, a timer, and set on it was seven days. 

Ever since then, the video has continued. Only showing the clock ticking down. Although the broadcast was not in control of everything anymore, it still had hold of at least ten percent of what it originally did. 

The Future Industry’s district was evacuated instantly after the explosion.

That ball of light was expanding at a ridiculous pace. Consuming everything it touched. At one meter per second. Three thousand six hundred meters per hour. Forty three thousand two hundred meters in the past twelve hours. That’s twenty six point eight miles since the explosion. In all directions. The Future Industry’s district is gone.

“It doesn't make sense,” Opal said from next to me. “What's the first break in the Axis? How do we enter it? Who the hell is the Avatar?”

“Opal, honestly, I hope someone else figures this out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readin' (:


	4. Chapter 4

Asami POV, The Republic Police Headquarters   
Fourteen hours since the explosion.

 

“Ugh! I can’t find anything about the Avatar! There is literally nothing anywhere on the web about them,” Opal leaned back in her chair with outstretched arms. “I think this Amon guy is insane. Well, we already know he's insane, because of the whole ‘I'm going to destroy the world’ propaganda of his. But like, I think he's insane insane.”

“There really isn't anything?” I wandered over to where Opal still sat. She had been doing nothing but searching for information or the past two hours. We had found out that other then the lotus flower vanishing act, there only had been one case of the impossible before now. And even that was a stretch. About three hundred years ago four very dangerous prisoners on death row mysteriously disappeared from their cells. Many speculate that they had been rescued by a accomplice, but with no evidence of any sort, it had been put down as a unsolved mystery even to today.

“Other than a few video game name tags, and uses of the actual definition of avatar, no.”

“Maybe it's a play on the definition. The hindu definition means some sort of deity. While the computing definition means the icon we use to represent characters. They both are technically ‘people’ if you want to think of it that way,” I was thinking out loud by this point, but Opal didn't seem to care.

“Amon said to find the Avatar and bring them to him. As in the Avatar is a thing or person. So as defined, he could mean to find the deity and bring them to him. That still tells us nothing about who or where they are. Also, last time I checked, all majestic deities don't exist.”

“Maybe it's someone important to him. There are some people who put others on annoyingly high pedestals,” I walked across the room to a metal cabinet. “What about the video game character, do you think he means a android programmed after a game character? They aren't all that rare anymore.”

“Uh,” Opal stared across the room at me, the proceeded to slump in her chair. “I think the deity would be easier to find, at least there aren't a billion of those. Mythical or not.” I chuckled. 

After opening the cabinet I was instantly hit with a wave of cold air. Inside were multiple Cans of all colors. “Want some Opal?” I asked over my shoulder. 

“Definitely. Give me a lychee nut, pinkberry.” I rolled my eyes at her, how is it she managed to pick the most unhealthy soda? I took out one for myself, Mango juice, and then Opals.

“Catch!” I turned around and tossed it over to her. Opal scrambled up, ready to catch it. But she never received it. Both Opal and I gasped at the site before us. The pop Can was frozen midair, in the center of its ark. 

“Or not,” Opal slowly sat down. “What do we do, can we move? What happens if that,” she gave a dramatic pause, “happens to a person Asami.”

“Uh, well, I’d say the same thing that happened to those towns inhabitants,” I leaned against the wall. “The only thing we know for sure is that whatever you do, you mustn't touch it.”

“Er, what happens if you do?” 

“We don't know. You just vanish.”

“Oh.”

 

Third person, The Four Nations

 

A young girl flew on a glider. Weaving between branches and vines with much practiced ease. She wore baggy yellow clothes with an orange cloak over draping it, knee high sand colored boots, and short brown hair on top of her head. A blue arrow tattoo started from her forehead and ran back down her spine, arms, and legs.

The downpour of rain didn't affect her in the slightest as she maneuvered herself down the spirit tree. Her eyes focused on the vine forest below with clear intent of heading there. She glided fast, almost near the ground now. 

Then a blast of sudden wind blew her off course. She painstakingly slammed into a branch to her left. Her glider fell out of her hand as she tried to hold on to the bark. After a minute of struggling, she managed to pull herself up. She clutched her bruised side as she looked towards the ground below. 

Her eyes widened to see her glider still in the air. As if the wind was holding it up for her. She swiveled her head around in search of another airbender, but failed to find one. After a second she hopped off her branch and fell slowly to another, much closer to the glider. She repeated that process three more times before she was in reaching distance of it.

Cautiously she extended her hand towards the delicate piece of equipment. 

The second her fingers touched it she instantly found herself desperate to pull away, but could not. An immense cold sunk into her very bones and her breathing became restricted. She fell forward as her mind became feathery and a blinding light overtook her vision. 

 

Asami POV, The Republic Police Headquarters   
Half an hour since the Can accident

 

Opal and I had both stayed in our respective spots. Neither daring to move, we had notified the Police Chief and officers had been checking up on us every five minutes.

I decided the best thing to do in this situation was to stay put until the Can unfroze. On the other hand, how long that might be was uncertain. And so, Opal and I, had taken to playing a game. A simple game where you had to think of a word that begun with the previous words last letter.

“Elephant,” Opal sat in her metal chair, now turned around to face me. She had crossed arms and looked absolutely bored out of her mind. Of course if she wanted she could continue her search on her airwave system as it did not need movement. But she had decided to play this game with me, as I did not have a way to stimulate myself. Well, a way other than musing over the planets dilemma, which I think both Opal and I needed a break from.

“Takings.”

“Sunshine.”

“Eloquent.”

“Is that a pun?”

“No, why?”

“You just said a big word that literally means having or exercising the power of fluent, forceful, and appropriate speech. In a game where a large vocabulary is essential.” 

“Did you just search up that word on your airwave?”

“M-,” she paused with blank eyes before smiling and slowly continuing, “-tangibly?”

“I'm not sure if you can use that word like that, but okay. My word, yellow.”

The metal door to our right opened. “Are you two doing okay?” a officer asked. 

“We might end up dying from boredom! But yes sir!” Opal shouted unnecessarily loudly.

“Okay then,” the officers awkward voice echoed as he shut the door.

“You don't have to play if you don't want too Opal,” I said while I inspected my nails. Their red paint job had started to peel and was fueling my desire to bite them.

“No, it's fine,” she yawned, “maybe a different game?”

“Like wha-” I didn't get to finish my sentence. Instead light filled the room, I had to close my eyes. My ears popped and I heard a startled scream from across the room, and then a clattering noise as Opal fell backwards on her chair.

The smell of rain filled the room as the light dissipated, left in its wake was a kid. Unconscious on the floor.

“Asami! What hap-” Opal’s panicked voice faded as her eyes landed on the child. “who is..?”

“I don't know,” I looked around and noticed the Can was gone, as if the girl replaced it. Next to her, a wooden staff like object laid upon the floor. I deemed it safe, or more like I didn't care if it was or not, to rush over to the kid.

She, I realized, had weird clothes on. Ones I had never seen before. I turned her over to see a extensive tattoo covering her body, mostly hidden by her hair and clothes. Her body was drenched in water, so much so mini pool was forming under her.

“Is she okay?” Opal asked meekly, slowly standing up from her newly found spot on the floor. 

I nodded. “I think so, she's just unconscious.”

“Where did she come from?” Opal walked over to us and fell to her knees next to me. “Wow, she's a kid.”

The room door banged open, and a head was stuck in. “What happened, is everything-” the Chief of Police trailed off.

“It seems the Can has turned into a person,” Opal voiced my inner thoughts before I had the chance.

“Turned?”

“More like been replaced,” my head bobbed between the two uncertainty. “We should get her to a hospital.”

“Is it safe?” the Police Chief asked. 

“Probably.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses who it is?

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters soon.


End file.
